Kamen Rider Hibiki
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Kamen Rider Hibiki (仮面ライダー響鬼 Kamen Raidā Hibiki, lit "Masked Rider Echoing Demon") is the eponymous and lead protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. As an Oni, he is solely known as Hibiki (ヒビキ), but his original name is Hitoshi Hidaka (日高 仁志 Hidaka Hitoshi). History Hibiki is a calm and nonchalant Oni. At age 31, he is the oldest Oni of the core three (the fourth oldest Oni in Kanto). Not much is known about his past, but when he was young, he appeared to act the same as Asumu. He had worries and doubts and wanted to protect his friends, which is what led to him becoming an Oni. He takes Asumu under his wing and helps him and gives him advice when needed. Of the three main riders, Hibiki is the most experienced, even though he says otherwise, he is the wisest of the current Oni and his friends look up to him as if he were a teacher. He and Midori, Takeshi's weapon designer, have been friends since they were children. As an Oni, his supporters are Kasumi Tachibana and Hinaka Tachibana. They often take him to the Makamou's locations until he knows how to ride a motorbike and get his own bike. Hibiki meet Asumu on a cruise ship to Yakushima Island where he saves a young boy from falling off the ship. On the island, they meet once again before parting ways. Asumu later leaves his family and travels by car into the mountains for sightseeing, only to be attacked by Tsuchigumo. Hibiki saves Asumu but afterwards, he sees Hibiki transform into an oni and he is interested in Hibiki ever since. But, after the incident, Asumu has little confidence in passing his exams to get into Jonan High and often seeks advice from Hibiki. Hibiki is close with Ibuki and his student Akira. They usually meet, talk together and collaborate to fight Makamou together. Hibiki is also close with Zanki and Todoroki. He was surprised and regretted when Zanki proclaimed that he gave up working as an Oni. Then, Hibiki encoraged Todoroki to do well in his first battle as an idenpendent Oni. As a trio, Hibiki, Ibuki and Todoroki often support each other in their duties. On the summer days, Hibiki has to fight against the Summer Makamou and helps Todoroki in his Taiko-training. He also trains hard and reaches his Kurenai form. In Kurenai form, Hibiki's power are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form could easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. When Kogure appears, he gives Hibiki a hard time in training. Wanting Hibiki to be stronger than he is, he pushes him as hard as he can. Hibiki, although on friendly terms with Kogure, was still one of the first to encounter his eccentric form of training. Kogure then reveals his training is meant to allow Hibiki to wield the Armed Saber, a weapon that will allow him to become even more powerful than his Kurenai form. During a battle later on, Todoroki uses the Armed Saber and is sent flying by its power. In an act of desperation, Hibiki picks the saber up an attempts to use it, only to meet the same result as Todoroki. The two Oni then lose the ability to transform. In the past when this has happened, Oni were unable to ever regain their powers, but as Danki and Shouki revealed, when Kogure used them as his guinea pigs, if an Oni is put through intense training, their powers will eventually return. Danki and Shouki regain their powers after a month of training, a time frame that Hibiki needed to beat. Through his training with Kogure, Hibiki, along with Todoroki, regain their powers. In the next battle after regaining their powers, Hibiki and Todoroki are pit against one of the strongest known Makamou. A three headed gigantic demon whose sole purpose is to kill. Kogure appears and throws Hibiki the Armed Saber, telling him that it was always destined to be used by him and that it will unlock his true power. A hesitant Hibiki finally uses the saber and easily defeats the Makamou. During the second half of the series, Hibiki meets another boy named Kyosuke Kiriya. Kyosuke is estranged from his father and when he meet Hibiki, he begin pursuing him to allow him to be his student. Only knowing of what his father had done in life, Kyosuke sees becoming an Oni as his chance to be greater than his father. Hibiki claims this was a selfish reason for wanting to be an Oni and won't allow him to become his student, but Kyosuke is adamant about becoming his student. Eventually Kyosuke's rivalry with Asumu becomes a partnership as the two begin pledging to Hibiki to allow them to become his students. Unsure of his skills as a teacher and not wanting to lose another student as he once did, Hibiki denies every plea they make. Later on when Akira Amami gives up being a student of Ibuki, she persuades Hibiki to let Asumu and Kyosuke become his students. Under Hibiki, Asumu was the better student with Kyosuke struggling in nearly every training session. Even though Asumu was clearly better physically suited to be an Oni, he was not in the right mindset to be one. Hibiki talks Asumu into him continuing to be his student. For a while longer, the three continue their training before Hibiki finally realizes that Asumu's place in this world is not as an Oni. He allows Asumu to quit but feels great regret for being the one to push him to stay his student. Hibiki always works well in his role as an Oni during the Orochi. He sees Todoroki's grief about his body and Zanki, he gives Todoroki an advice to make him more optimistic. After Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for, Hibiki sees Ibuki's recognition with Kasumi that he wishes to live life as long as he can be with her. So Hibiki decides to take Ibuki's place as the Oni perform the Orochi sealing. During the sealing, Hibiki has to fight against a lot of Makamou. Ibuki and Todoroki arrive to support him. While beating the special rock to seal Orochi, Hibiki loses his Rekka. However, Kyosuke arrives, takes the Rekka and throws it to Hibiki which he continues with his duty. Following the great battle against the Makamou in the "Orochi sealing", Hibiki and Asumu have lost touch with each other and share some awkward moments when they meet each other at a hospital that Asumu works at a year later. In the end, Hibiki and Asumu reconnect with each other. Hibiki says that even though he cannot be Asumu's mentor as an Oni, he can be his mentor in life and help him be a better person. The two watch a sunrise as they remember their first meeting and Hibiki reveals to Asumu that he was his apprentice from the start, with Asumu agreeing to stay by Hibiki's side despite choosing not to become an Oni himself. Personality He is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself and with other Oni. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top and does not need to worry about his safety. It seems that his hobby is in fact, training. His trademark is his special salute which he uses equally as a greeting (usually with a 'Yo!') or a farewell. Forms |-|Oni= Hibiki * Rider Height: 222cm * Rider Weight: 156kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 20 tons ** Kicking Power: 40 tons ** Max Jump Height: 75m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/3s In this form, Hibiki is a purple demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Hibiki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Hibiki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Hibiki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. * Techniques: ** Kihōjutsu: Onibi (鬼法術・鬼火 lit. "Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire"): Hibiki's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou. ** Kitōjutsu: Onizume (鬼闘術・鬼爪 lit. "Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw"): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Hibiki's most useful weapons. ** Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan (鬼棒術・烈火弾 lit. "Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet"): Hibiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. ** Takeshishiki Onike (猛士式鬼蹴 lit. "Violent Expression Demon Kick"): Hibiki's version of the traditional Rider Kick1. Hibiki charges his foot with power and strikes the target with it. Usually preceded by a high jump, adding the power of the fall to the attack. A purple light might appear around the charged foot. ** Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata (音撃打・火炎連打の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style") While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Hibiki beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. ** Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata (音撃打・一気火勢の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Single Spirit, Force of Fire Style") Hibiki beats the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over. ** Ongeki Da: Gōka Renbu no Kata (音撃打・豪火連舞の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Strong Flame Union Dance Style") Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on. ** Ongeki Da: Mōka Dotō no Kata (音撃打・猛火怒濤の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Fiery Angry Wave Style"): Hibiki beats the Kaentsuzumi as hard as he can with one arm and then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting multiple Makamou. ** Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata (音撃打・爆裂強打の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Explosive Powerful Stroke Style") Using his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, Hibiki powerfully beats the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi with both Rekka. The Oni symbol forms on the Makamou and swirls with Hibiki's fire and pure sound, destroying it. |-|Kurenai= Hibiki Kurenai * Height: 222cm * Weight: 156kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 30t ** Kicking Power: 50t ** Maximum Jump Height: 90m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/2s Hibiki's second form, also known as Hibiki Kurenai (響鬼 紅 Hibiki Kurenai), was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of Summer Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. * Techniques: ** Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata (音撃打・灼熱真紅の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Scorching True Crimson Style") In his Kurenai form, Hibiki strikes the Makamou with his Rekka causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Hibiki to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. ** Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata (音撃打・爆裂真紅の型 lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Explosive True Crimson Style") Hibiki uses his Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi in his Kurenai form, then pounds away in a very fast rhythm. This is Hibiki's strongest Ongeki Da. |-|Armed= Armed Hibiki * Height: 233cm * Weight: 168kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 40t ** Kicking Power: 80t ** Maximum Jump Height: 100m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/1s The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as Armed Hibiki (装甲（アームド）響鬼 Āmudo Hibiki). Unlike Kurenai Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, also serving as a weapon in this form. When initiating the call "Hibiki Sōkō!" (響鬼 装甲) then hits the button on the bottom of the Armed Saber, Hibiki automatically assumes Kurenai Form, then is wreathed in fire. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armor for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horns expand. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower-leveled Makamou with little to no effort in this form. * Technique: ** Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei (音撃刃・鬼神覚醒 lit. "Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal") There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber, which can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack. Lastly, a fiery sword beam that can cut into even the toughest of Makamou. ** Takeshishiki Onike: Tsui no Kata (猛士式鬼蹴・終の型 lit. "Violent Expression Demon Kick: Final Style") Hibiki's version of the traditional Rider Kick while in the Armed Form. Trivia * Hibiki is one of the Onis who can use all three Ongeki weapons (Ongekibou, Ongekikan and Ongekigen), the others are Zanki and Sabaki. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Demons Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Lawful Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)